


The Lost Hero/Daughter of Minerva

by MommaUrsa



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could see his face. She could smell the scent of salt water that always filled the air around him. She knew what his dark, wild hair felt like. She knew that his lips were chapped, that his eyes brightened when he looked at her, and there was something about the color blue-</p><p>But she couldn’t remember his name.</p><p>AU where Reyna and Annabeth switch places instead of Percy and Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Hero/Daughter of Minerva

                Percy sighed wistfully as he stared out at the lake. He sat on the dock, hugging one knee to his chest. He let his head rest on his kneecap as he watched the surface of the water ripple from the water nymphs’ bubbles.

                His hair was a mess, and there were dark bags underneath his eyes. The Son of Poseidon looked worse than when Reyna first arrived at the camp with Piper and Leo as her companions. He looked lost, like a piece was missing and he needed to find it to feel like he belonged. He always managed to shake the look from his face when people were around. He’d flash the dopiest smile Reyna had seen, but his eyes would reflect the sorrow that overtook him when he was alone.

                She tugged at the sleeve of her orange camp shirt uncomfortably as she moved toward the dock. She understood the lost feeling more than she cared to admit. Despite being led here, she didn’t quite feel like it was where she belonged. She was lucky to have Piper and Leo, even if they had more energy than she knew how to handle. They welcomed her with open arms, despite the fact that all she had was her name and the brand on her arm.

                Reyna sat beside Percy with an air of regality falling around her. She sat with her back straight and her head held high as she stared watched the water. The ripples slowly ceased, signaling that the two were alone.

                “You been there long?” Percy turned his head and smiled at her.

                Reyna shook her head as she glanced down at the necklace hanging from his neck. She scanned the beads, counting them quickly before meeting his gaze. His sea-green eyes were drooping despite the carefree smile plastered across his face. She frowned at it, and then looked away.

                “You’re thinking about her,” Reyna decided. She tilted her head. The movement had her long braid falling over her shoulder. She lifted a hand and began toying with the ends of the dark strands. “How long has she been missing?”

                Percy exhaled slowly beside her. “A while.” She looked over and watched as he ran a hand through his unruly hair. “I’ve never not had her around, y’know?” He snorted softly. “At camp, I mean.”

                Reyna inclined her head. Her lips curled into a wry smile. “She was lucky, then.” She paused for a moment. She straightened her posture once more. “Or maybe you are.”

                Percy laughed at that. “Definitely me. Annabeth, she’s so smart. She can spend days looking through information and just forget to eat.” His smile grew, and for a moment, it looked genuine and warm. “She gets by on that stuff alone. Me? I get by on luck.”

                Reyna rolled her eyes at the statement. “And if your luck runs out?”

                Percy’s smile softened. He looked back out at the water. “It already has.”

\--

                Nostalgia hit her hard every time she caught Jason’s gaze. Those eyes, clear blue like a cloudless sky, were so familiar, but she knew she had never met Jason before. Sometimes she’d get flashes of a girl with the same eyes. The rest of her face was blurred, but she could definitely tell it was a girl with black hair and _those_ eyes.

                Annabeth couldn’t remember anything, but she could remember the girl with clear blue eyes and a boy with eyes the color of the ocean.

                She swallowed as her stomach churned. She could see his face. She could smell the scent of salt water that always filled the air around him. She knew what his dark, wild hair felt like. She knew that his lips were chapped, that his eyes brightened when he looked at her, and there was something about the color blue-

                But she couldn’t remember his name.

                That was what was the most irritating. She paid attention to small details, which a name was not, and she couldn’t remember his _name_. She could remember what his laughter sounded like. She knew the way he said her name, but she didn’t know _him_.

                It made her head hurt. It made her feel like a piece was missing, and she didn’t even know who he was.

                She pressed a hand to her temple. She began rubbing it slowly, trying hard to hold Jason’s gaze as the Praetor spoke to her. She frowned, and then lowered her gaze to Argentum and Aurum. The two hounds were moping beside Jason, with their heads bowed, though their eyes remained trained on her.

                “Are you okay?” Jason’s voice was almost too loud in her ears. Annabeth looked up at him and watched as his lips tugged down into a frown.

                “Headache.” Annabeth smiled at him before dropping her hand. “I’m sorry, you were saying?”

                Jason shook his head. The blonde rose from his seat. “We can continue this later. It’s about time for dinner, anyways.”

                Annabeth slowly relaxed. She shot him a grateful look as her shoulders slumped. “Thank you.”

                Jason nodded as he stepped forward. “You can eat at my table, if you want.”

                Annabeth looked up at his eyes again. They reminded her of safety, which was strange, but it was nice. She nodded as she turned. “Sure. We can continue talking at dinner, then.”


End file.
